Perfection
by lilima
Summary: On a sunny Monday morning, on the street of Tokyo, Kenshin met the perfect girl. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

Dedication: Royal blueKitsune.

A/N: Inspired by Haruki Murakami's randomness.

On a sunny Monday morning, on the street of Tokyo's fashionable neighborhood I met the perfect girl.

She was walking down the street from east to west while I was going in the opposite direction. She was not the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, nor the most attractive one. If anyone asked me what she looked like exactly I could not give an accurate description. All I can say is that she was perfect. I feel silly when I say this, but even if she was fifty yards away, my mouth went as dry as desert.

She was small and petite looking; her clothes could fit a little kid. If it wasn't for her waist long hair and the way her body moved with graceful confidence, she could've easily passed for a young girl -under 15 years old. Most guys have their own favorite type of girl. Some like long legs, big eyes or large breasts. I'm not the kind of guy who will go for these things at first. Sure, I appreciate beautiful girls as well, and some of them are very nice people. However, to know a girl is perfect for me from 50 yards away without even knowing her would be most unusual…for anyone.

As she gets closer and closer, I slow down my steps and my heart starts to beat like little bunnies.

She looks like she has jus woken up; endearingly sleepy and cute. Her hair is down, covering her delicate shoulders and her arms swing on the sides, one hand holding a wallet and the other carrying a plastic shopping bag.

Maybe I could ask her to have breakfast with me? And after that I will take her to work? Maybe I will find out if she likes the same kind of movie and music. Popcorn with butter? Will she like Italian sausages on her pizza? Going to the beach with my group of friends?

Then I paused. There was the possibility that she won't like me at all because what I did and still do.

'Hello, would you like to have breakfast with me?'

'Sorry, I don't like eating with strangers.'

She is so close now that I can see her face clearly.

I freeze when her blue eyes focus on me. I can hardly breathe at the sheer intensity of those enchanting eyes.

This is the second time I have seen that very color. The first time I was flying over the Pacific Ocean, I looked down from the small window and saw the most perfect blueness. What did they say about Pacific Ocean again? 'It doesn't have memories'. We are all insignificant existences compared to the great ocean. Our problems are tiny drops of salty water disappearing among the vast surface of the ocean.

She must have noticed me staring at her. Not that I hid myself for her, or at least tried not to make it seem so obvious. Her cheeks dusted pink and she smiled shyly at me, making me feel like an old pervert checking out young girls. I had no choice but to smile back and avert my eyes.

'Hello, do you happen to know where is the closest coffee shop?' I realized how foolish my pick-up line is when there is a big sign says: "Coffee Time" about two steps away.

'Hello, my name is Kenshin. You happen to be the perfect girl for me.'

That may work…if she doesn't reject me or cut me off with 'Sorry, but I don't think your the perfect guy for me.'

I don't think I can take that with a calm face. I am old; being old makes me feel vulnerable.

I glance over my shoulders to catch her looking back at me. She looks beautiful. I admire the way the spring sun envelops her in a halo of gold and silver and the way the chilly breeze blows wisps of raven strands all around her small frame.

She really is breathtaking.

I had stopped walking before I noticed. Standing there watching her walks further and further away, I suddenly realize what I should have said.

It starts with something like "Long long time ago" and ends with "It's a sad story, don't you think?"

A Long, long, time ago there was a brave young girl living by herself in Tokyo. She owns a small family dojo, but she lost all her students due to someone called "the Battousai" using her good name to kill innocent people.

The brave girl was determined to stop the Battousai and make him pay for what he did. Therefore when she ran into him on the street, she attached him with her bokken. To her surprise, this red haired samurai with a reverse-blade –a sakabatou- was not the guilty one, but he was the real Battousai. Even more surprisingly, he was a really nice guy.

She let him stay at her home and in return he helped her rebuilt the dojo. At the mean time, they made many good friends by helping other people.

Before the brave girl realized, she had already fallen in love with her warrior. Even if the swordsman didn't want to show it, he had loved her back and loved her dearly. The past came unexpectedly…it simply caught up with them.

He had to leave to fight for his people and country once more. Even he had swore he would never kill a soul again, his enemies from past would not leave him alone.

"I have to leave." He watched as sparkling tears made their way down her pale skin but could do nothing about it. It was a sacrifice he made for her own good…for everybody's good.

"Goodbye."

There were many battles and life-death moments, some died and some lived. The great warrior was injured but made back to his girl eventually. Once again, she took him home with her and they finally could live the peaceful live they all worked so hard for.

But trouble rose again. Little did the girl know that her beloved had a late wife and a vengeful brother-in-law. The brother came back after 10 years of pain and struggle to claim his revenge on them both.

"You killed my sister! You will pay for what you did to me…you will pay for taking my happiness away. I have no one to protect now!" The man's silver hair gleamed in the light angelically, even as his turquoise eyes threw malevolent sparks of insanity.

Battle rose again. This time, not only they targeted at Battousai but also his precious brave woman.

They fought and he lost…not his life but hers. At least the brother made everyone believed so. When the great swordsman saw her small body in blood, he broke down and refused to fight again.

Their friends wanted to avenge the brave girl; they went to talk to the swordsman but he was too depressed to do anything. It was only with the help of a young girl that the swordsman found the power to live again. The charade broke down and the samurai rushed to save his love.

Of course he saved her and saved himself from the darkness too. But he felt that they could not be together for he would endanger her again and again. He considered himself unworthy of her even though she tried so hard to convince him otherwise.

Years of regrets and secret glances, of fleeting touches and hidden thoughts.

They could have been perfect together.

Many lives passed. Cherished memories were forgotten and treasure moments thrown to the wind for the young woman and the brave warrior could no longer remember each other.

One sunny spring morning, the red-haired man was on his way to get some coffee. On the opposite direction a young girl with a shopping beg in her hand walking toward him. Their eyes locked and something ignited, triggering a long lost desire.

'She is the perfect one for me.' The man frowned at his thoughts, not knowing what had suddenly came over him.

'He is the perfect one for me.' Her thoughts echoed his.

It's a sad story don't you think?

Yes, that's what I should have told her.

I turned around and took off running after my perfect match. My soul mate.


End file.
